mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MY OWN ROBOT MASTERS!
Crossbow Man **Crossbow Man is interesting; he'll run around, jumping and shooting arrows. He might use Sharpshooter Vision to try and land a Crit on you. He might sometimes jump and shoot arrows everywhere. Meanwhile, he can sometimes charge his crossbow and shoot it, with the arrow ricocheting if it misses. *Thrill Man **It's basically on a funhouse rooftop. Thrill Man will only run around, sometimes tricking you into jumping onto him. Thrill Man will sometimes hide in three cups, which shuffle extremely fast. Two of them are basically filled with a shockwave bomb. If you hit the right one the fight will continue. However if you hit both of the wrong ones he will instead jump out of the cup and punish you with one of the following: an undodgable card rain, vanishing and raining down lots of Metalls... pretty much anything hard to dodge. *(UNKNOWN!!!) **The enemies, on the other hand... ***Spring Metall - This Metall bounces up and creates a shockwave at your location. It will sometimes spin towards you. ***Ribb'n - Like the Coil'n but it's more elastic. Also will try and slam you. ***Bunby Ninja - Basically the Bunby Tank. If it has it's body: will shoot Chakrams which bounce around crazily. If it doesn't: vanishes and only reappears when attacking. ***Master Mummira - MASTER MUMMY AND MASTER MUMMIRA IN ONE. Master Mummira will walk towards the player and try and smash them with its heavy arms. It's a very hard enemy and usually must be taken out fast. ***Mine - Weird name, yeah. It's a Cline but it shoots fire two. Also when cut will shoot more fire. ***Lazy Razy - It's lazy and lets a machine work for it. It's not strong and the Lazy Razy only charges at the player. The machine, however, shoot homing missiles. ***Pukabrella - The cutest out of the Pukas, it's however brutal. Has hair and a parasol hat, likes to assault you from above, tries to suck you in, and most of all create snowballs to throw. ***Shockhead - Throws the homing missiles Tackle Thunders. It's the Hothead's twin. ***Gabodusa - Gabodusas try and slap you with their strong knockbock fists, and petrify you. Then it becomes a tornado and tries to attack you. Don't ask how it petrifies. ***Tom Experiment - Top Experiments basically have one side which splats corrosive glue and another which doesn't. When it drops from the ceiling, it will shoot its parts at you while it becomes a Petit-Devil like blob. ***Walking Brass - Basically a brass GRENADE-LIKE thing which tries to run into you instead of just running in random directions. It can also jump over pits. By far, they also shoot explosions when they want to. ***Candy Attacker - The Candy Attacker is a walking AND hovering variant of the Shield Attacker. When attacked, it will puff up like a balloon and immediatedly drop down, causing an explosion. Does not do this when punches on the backside. ***Kao de Scorpna - Like Kao de Kahna, but it also fires off scorpions which drain HP. ***Spring Joe - Spring Joe will basically shield in both sides and shoot six wild coils, the last ones being bouncier and more heavier. ***Coilan - Just like the Sprinklan but it also causes an explosion if it misses. WIP Category:Blog posts